1. Field
The invention relates to a light guide panel, a backlight unit (“BLU”) and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) including the BLU, and more particularly, to a light guide panel, a BLU and an LCD including the BLU, which are capable of inducing a forward emission of light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes an LCD module connected to an exterior case. The LCD module includes a liquid crystal panel having two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates, and a backlight assembly disposed at a rear of the liquid crystal panel and applying light to the liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal panel displays an image by adjusting transmittance of light provided thereto by the backlight assembly.
The backlight assembly may be classified as a direct type or an edge type, depending on a position of a light source with respect to a display panel. In a direct-type backlight assembly, a light source is disposed at the rear of a display panel, whereas in an edge-type backlight assembly, a light source is disposed at one side of the rear of a display panel.
An edge-type backlight assembly needs a light guide panel for guiding light emitted by a light source toward a display panel. The light guide panel changes a path of light so as to guide the light toward the display panel. It has become an important task for an LCD to concentrate light emitted in various directions and guide the concentrated light to travel forward, i.e., toward a display panel, and as a result, various attempts have been made to improve the brightness of light emitted forward from an LCD.